


Revelations

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ajay makes a horrific discovery about the Ghale thangkas. Unfortunately, he's at the centre of it.





	1. The Thangkas

Back on Ajay’s first day in Banapur, he’d been disoriented, naturally. Notes from Sabal were all over the place, though, and they helped a little. The notes weren’t addressed directly to him, but reminders about keeping safe houses clean and tidy, and about medical supplies. He spotted one about a murderer which sparked his interest, and a couple more from somebody named Longinus who encouraged people to come to his training ground. Ajay was out and about one day, making his way back to Banapur when he happened on a murder scene. There was an orange mask hanging nearby in the house, and Ajay frowned as he picked up the mask. Sabal’s note had said to remove them to prevent evil omens from spreading.

“Sabal?” Ajay walked into the safe house holding the mask, and the response was immediate. Sabal recoiled from the mask, a frown on his face.

“Ajay. You found a mask of Yalung. ...Thank you for removing it.”

“So it is Yalung? I wasn’t sure.”

“It is. Yalung is a demon who awoke when Banashur created the world.”

“And was jealous of the beauty and wanted it for himself. The guy who left this wrote a note,” he added in response to Sabal’s surprised expression, “Signed it ‘the goat’. To be fair, if I was killed in a ceremony all the time I’d be pretty pissed too.” He chuckled wryly, and Sabal looked none too impressed with his attempt at humour.

“Well, I’d prefer it if you learned about Kyrati mythology from me instead of some deranged killer, if you don’t mind.” Ajay laughed.

“Hey, I agree with you there. Just leave out the goat killings and focus on how great it was that Banashur created the world.” Sabal shrugged.

“The goat is a representation of Yalung. We kill the goat as an offering to the demon so that he does not bring terror to us. It happens in many cultures.”

“Do you at least eat the goat afterwards? Skin it?”

“No. The goat is an offering. It is buried.” Ajay sighed.

“Alright, well, fine. ...Is it okay if I keep the mask?” Sabal raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t see why you’d want to, but I have no use for it, save to destroy it.”

“For home. I could hang it up as a memento of my trip. Hey, I went and did this crazy stuff in Kyrat, you know?” Sabal shrugged.

“I’d rather not have a mask of a demon in my home, but if you want to, then by all means. There could be many more masks out there. Perhaps you could have a trio for your home.” Sabal thought the whole idea was ridiculous, but Ajay seemed to think it was a good idea, so Sabal shook his head and let it be.

The more murders Ajay found, the more Ajay decided he hated this killer. He saw multiple victims, all apparently killed to make some sort of religious statement. He happened upon a site with a note left by the killer that said he was going after drug addicts. The note said he enjoyed seeing the lights leaving their eyes, and drug addicts’ eyes lit up as they realized they were going to die before they went dim again. It was sick, but somehow the writing was familiar.

“Who is this guy?” Ajay asked Sabal once, “There’s a dictator controlling Kyrat and he wants to kill more?” Sabal sighed.

“I do not know, brother. Just keep taking those masks off the bodies when you find them, I don't want anyone else to know we’ve got a killer on the loose.”

“I heard that guy on the radio talking about it, I think everyone knows.” Sabal sighed heavily.

“I asked him to keep it quiet…”

“Uh, no offence, but I don't think he’s the kind of guy to believe in censorship.”

“Clearly,” Sabal replied tersely, then sighed.

“Well, what’s done is done. Just keep removing those masks.”

“You got it. If I come across any more murder scenes, I’ll pull the masks and add them to my collection.”

As Ajay carried on his journey throughout Kyrat, he found some other things to occupy the time he wasn’t taking outposts or burning drug factories. Namely, the thangka that had been a family heirloom at some point. He had been disconcerted when he took the first one and then woke up in his home after having a vivid dream about Shangri-la, but he shrugged it off. He must’ve walked back, and probably just instinctively fought his way past whatever wild animal had attacked him on the way. Stranger things had happened on drugs trips. After the times he’d met with Reggie and Yogi, he knew that from personal experience. After another thangka experience, it was almost normal.   
In fact, he had quite enjoyed his experience in Shangri-La, and the second time was no exception. He began to actively search out the thangka pieces to go back to Shangri-La.

Between outposts and thangkas, Ajay began actively removing the masks of Yalung that he happened upon. He kept losing his, no doubt because the royal army kept attacking and he’d be forced to run away, dropping his masks in the process. Fucking royal army, he just wanted a souvenir for his house, was that too much to ask?

He told Sabal about the thangkas and about the strange drug trip that happened when he found one, and Sabal seemed unconcerned, simply pleased that the old heirloom was finally going to be put back together.

Ajay found a third thangka piece, and he was only too happy to take it. Shangri-La had become his little escape from Amita and Sabal’s arguing, from the royal army constantly attacking, from animal attacks, from everything. He could take a break and go to a mystical land, and not worry about anything. When he woke, he stayed on the ground for a few minutes, covered in blood as he always was, ignoring even the need to bathe in order to preserve the serenity for a little while longer.

Ajay scoured the south for the remaining two thangka pieces, but after no luck he decided they had to be in the north. He was beyond elated when he finally managed to break through into the north, eager to find the last two pieces of his little escape into paradise.

He was surprised that he’d managed to walk half the country getting back to his house from the north, but he was in Shangri-La. Fighting demons took a long time, it was a long walk. It made sense. 

Ajay sighed when he found the final piece of the thangka. This was it. It was time to confront Rakshasa, defeat him, and bring peace to Shangri-La. Do or die. He took the thangka piece, and slipped away into bliss.


	2. Sabal

“Mmm…” Ajay came to slowly, as he always did, his vision lazily fading into focus. As the scene started to come together a slightly concerned frown appeared on his face. This wasn’t home…

He blinked himself back slowly, shifting, and as he did he realized his arms were bound behind his back. Now well and truly concerned, he forced his vision back into full focus, feeling rope chafe against his ankles as well. When everything finally slid into place, he looked up and saw Sabal, staring at him with a look that sent shivers down his spine. It was that deceptively calm look, the kind of calm that hid a murderous rage behind it. And it was directed at him.

“S...Sabal…?” He ventured, struggling, but stopping a second later when Sabal’s eyes darkened in response.

“...Sabal, what...what's happening?” Had he done something wrong? Had something happened while he was absent, whisked away by the thangka’s dream? Sabal stood, striding towards him like a leopard on the hunt, and Ajay shrank back from him.

“That's what I’d like to know. You have some explaining to do, Ajay. I’d start now, if I were you.”

“I...I don’t know what’s happening, Sabal, honest. I don’t...I don’t know why I’m tied up. Please…” Sabal’s eyes darkened, and Ajay flinched away from the look.

“You don't know what's happening…” Sabal echoed, his voice nearly a growl, “Well then, let’s refresh your memory. I found this in your backpack.” Sabal pulled a familiar bright orange mask off a nearby table. Ajay frowned, still confused.

“That’s...a mask of Yalung. I’ve been collecting them as keepsakes for my home…”

“So you say,” Sabal replied, “But that's not really why you’re collecting them, is it?”

“Sabal...I don’t…”

“Don’t what? Don’t remember? Were you that far gone? What was it, brother? Opium? Cocaine? Something stronger?”

“I don’t-” Sabal knelt down, using a thumb and forefinger to grip him by the chin, and Ajay fell silent. When Sabal spoke next, his voice was low and deadly.

“...You tried to kill me, Ajay.” 

“What? Sabal, I wouldn’t-” Sabal slapped him.

“Did you intend to make me your next sacrifice? Your offering to the demon Yalung?”

“I-” Ajay wasn’t looking at Sabal anymore, his gaze absently fixed on the floor. Him? Hurt Sabal? He wouldn’t! He COULDN’T! The last thing he remembered, he’d picked up the last piece of the thangka. He’d expected it to be like all the others. Touch the thangka, dream about Shangri-La, fight demons, wake up, safe and sound, at home...covered in fresh blood. He thought about it then, really thought about it. How he’d notice some time later that he’d misplaced the two or three masks he’d collected. He’d happen across more murders, collect more masks. Find the notes left by the murderer, with handwriting that looked strangely familiar. Then he’d find another piece of the thangka, dream, wake up covered in blood, notice later that his masks had mysteriously vanished again. 

“...Oh, god…”

It was him. The murderer he’d been hunting for all along...it was him. He killed those people, he put the masks there. Every time he slipped away into Shangri-La, every time he killed demons...he was really murdering innocent civilians. And this time...this time Sabal just happened to be in his path.

“I...I...oh god...I...I killed them...I...” He couldn't speak, sick with the weight of the realization that he’d murdered countless innocents without even realizing it.

“Coming back now, is it? Ready to explain yourself?” Ajay shuddered, bowing his head.

“The...the thangkas…Every time I picked one up...I’d...I’d have this dream that I was in Shangri-La...I always woke up at home...I always figured I'd just walked back...maybe fought my way past some wild animals...I never noticed until later that the masks had disappeared, I thought I'd dropped them attacking an outpost...So the next time I happened across some masks, I just picked them up...Sabal, I-” He stopped. Sabal didn’t want to hear that he didn’t know, or that he was sorry. None of that would make anything better. He sighed, letting his head drop back to the floor.

“...That was the last thangka. There were only five, and I collected the last one when I…” Tried to kill you. Ajay shuddered.

“I won’t...I won’t kill anyone else. There are no more thangka pieces, and it was the thangka that was...influencing me.” He closed his eyes, waiting for Sabal’s verdict. Every second that passed was agonizingly slow, and equally painful. Finally Sabal grabbed him by the chin, staring him in the eyes as though searching his soul. He didn’t know what is soul was saying to Sabal, but he hoped to god it was telling him that he was innocent, that he was sorry, that he didn’t mean to, that he would have never gone looking for the thangkas if he knew what he would do because of it.

“I’m sorry…” He breathed, voice trembling with emotion. Sabal stared at him, and Ajay wished he could read Sabal as well as Sabal could read him. Slowly Sabal’s face twisted into a grimace, and he got up with a snarl.

“I believe you, dammit.” This made things so much more complicated. It was easier, when Ajay was a mindless killer. Now...it wasn’t. Not only did Ajay have absolutely no memory of the crimes he committed, he was crushed by guilt. How could he kill Ajay for crimes he didn’t remember committing? He sighed heavily, his head bowing. He looked up at Ajay, allowing his gaze to express the uncertainty he felt.

“What happened, Ajay?”

“I don’t know, I swear I don’t know…” Sabal sighed again, and then the face of the merciless rebel leader slipped back on as easily as a mask.

“Well, even if it was the last thangka, we have to be sure. You will be taken home, and confined there under constant supervision, for a month. If after that time you haven't escaped or tried to murder anyone, I’ll let you go. Understand?” Ajay nodded jerkily. Of course he did; any sentence that didn’t involve Sabal killing him was better than he could have ever dreamed for. Sabal picked him up like he weighed nothing, carrying him to the truck and laying him in the back. Ajay had to force himself not to struggle. Sabal was keeping him alive, the last thing he wanted to do was fight.


	3. House Arrest

Ajay drifted off in the back seat on the way back to his house; car rides always did that to him. Despite the circumstances he slipped away into sleep, floating peacefully until Sabal woke him up.

“...Ajay.” Sabal’s voice was gentle, or as gentle as it could be given the circumstances. There was no denying Ajay was a murderer, after all. 

“We're here.” Sabal murmured, leaning down to lift him up as gently as he could manage. 

“Where am I going to stay for the next month?”

“In bed, where you’ll be comfortable. Don’t worry, I’ll manage. It won’t be easy, but we’ll make it.”

“Up the ladder? Not even you’re that strong.”

“Ye of little faith,” Sabal chided with a small smile. He went into the house, shifting Ajay so that he was hanging off his shoulders. He started up the ladder, and Ajay clung to Sabal was best he could on the way up, grunting as his head bumped against the ladder a couple times. Finally Sabal got him upstairs and laid him in his bed, and Ajay was suddenly struck with the realization that this was where he would lay for an entire month. Because he had killed people. A lot of people. Without even knowing it.

Ajay closed his eyes, rolling onto the other side with difficulty, facing away from Sabal. He couldn’t bear to look at him right now.

“Do you need anything?” Sabal asked, and Ajay shook his head.

“...No. I’m just gonna go to sleep. ...Goodnight, Sabal.”

“Goodnight, Ajay.”

Every day, every hour, was worse for Ajay. With nothing to do, he was forced to think about the murders he committed. The people he’d murdered whose faces he didn’t even remember. Every day Ajay sank further and further into depression, not speaking to anyone, not looking at anyone. Sabal or another Golden Path member was in the room with him at all times, so he couldn’t be alone at all, let alone as much as he wanted to be. Sabal tried to convince him to talk, even going so far as to murmur words of consolation he didn't even believe himself, but he gave up after the fourth day of Ajay’s silence. 

“...What was it like?” Ajay finally asked, his voice little more than a whisper. Sabal had barely heard him, even sitting mere feet from his bed as he was.

“What was what like, Ajay?”

“...When I tried to kill you. What was it like?” At least this time the silence was coming from Sabal’s end.

“...I was...confused, mostly. This was so different from your normal behaviour. I almost knew you weren’t yourself. You refused to speak to me, you didn’t even look angry, just...I don’t know. I could have shot you outright, but I didn’t. I wanted an explanation. I’m glad I acted as I did. I would have never known what happened otherwise.”

“You were so angry…”

“You tried to kill me, Ajay.”

“No, I mean...If you were sure I was innocent, why…”

“Because you tried to kill me. Regardless of what I thought, I couldn’t ignore that. Besides, I saw the mask of Yalung, and you yourself saw what that implied. I thought you were a murderer. Your saw the murder scenes, you yourself said it was sick. I thought you were the murderer who had killed those people, I was angry. But, I also wanted to be fair. That’s why I didn’t let my anger overtake me.” Ajay sighed. He hadn’t turned towards Sabal the entire time, and now he simply stopped talking. Conversation over. A few minutes later, Ajay’s breathing had evened out, and Sabal sighed, sitting back and watching Ajay. Even if he trusted Ajay’s story, he couldn’t let him out of his sight. Not until he was sure Ajay would never again fall under the influence of whatever had made him kill.

***

Screaming. All Ajay heard was screaming. There were no words, just endless screaming, and then one by one the voices stopped and there was blissful silence. He opened his eyes and saw himself standing over the bodies of three people, all of them dead. His knife was wet with fresh blood, and Ajay knew what had happened.

“No...I...I did it again...But why? I didn’t collect a thangka…”

“The demon Yalung calls, and you answer, Ajay,” A deep, inhuman voice growled in his mind, “Yalung does not need a painting to control your body, for all things are but slaves, puppets to be used as I wish. Now, go back to sleep, Ajay. There is work to be done.” 

Ajay’s eyes closed again.

***

Ajay woke back in his own bed. Sabal was there, watching him as always. He’d killed people again.

“I’m sorry, Sabal. There’s nothing I can do. I’m not strong enough…”

“What do you mean, Ajay?”

“I killed them…”

“Ajay, you weren’t yourself. The painting…”

“It wasn’t the painting. It was Yalung. He’s been controlling me this whole time…” 

He’d never heard Ajay sound so defeated. He’d never heard him refer to the demon as though he were a real entity, either.

“Ajay...You don’t believe in Yalung…”

“I heard his voice. He spoke to me. He’s been using my body to kill those people…”

“...Ajay...why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I only heard it this last time. I’m sorry…”

“...What last time?”

“This time. You can stop playing dumb, Sabal. I escaped and I killed people. Stop trying to hide it to make me feel better.”

“Ajay...what are you talking about?”

“Stop it. I escaped, I killed again. Three people. Two men, and a woman.” Sabal was slowly shaking his head.

“Ajay...I’ve been watching you this whole time. You haven’t moved from this bed.”

“You must have gone to the bathroom…” 

“No, I haven’t. Besides, you’ve been tied up the whole time. You haven’t gone anywhere.”

“I must have…”

“Are you sure you’re not confusing this with a memory of before I caught you?”

“No, I...I fell asleep, and then I was standing over the bodies of those people, and then Yalung spoke to me. I went back to sleep, and then I woke up here. I escaped and killed again.”

“No, Ajay, you didn’t. You can’t be in two places at once, and you haven’t moved from this spot on the bed. It must have been a dream, Ajay.”

“A...dream? But…” Sabal sighed.

“If it will make you feel better, I can show you photos of the victims and we can see if you recognize them from your dream. You haven’t moved, Ajay, there are no new victims. Whatever you saw, whether it was false or a forgotten memory, it was just a dream. You’re here, safe and sound, you haven’t killed anyone.” Ajay was almost shaking with relief. He hadn’t killed anyone else. He nodded, feeling sick to his stomach.

“I’d...like to see photos of the victims, please…” Sabal nodded, calling downstairs to a soldier, who left. Ajay hadn’t know there were guards downstairs.

“You’ve got this place on twenty-four hour surveillance, don’t you? Guards posted outside too, just in case?”

“No, guards posted within earshot so that I can call down orders without having to leave. I don’t believe you’re a threat anymore, Ajay, not to me, yourself, or anyone else.” Ajay snorted miserably.

“That’s just stupid...I’m insane, Sabal. I may not want to hurt anyone, but clearly I’m not in control of my actions.”

“I believe you can be cured, Ajay. You need to have more faith.”

“I heard a demon’s voice in my head, Sabal. Faith is a luxury I don’t have.”

“...If you’d like, I can have a priest conduct an exorcism.”

“What can they do against Yalung?”

“I don’t intend to have anything done against Yalung, I intend for you to realize you’re not possessed when the exorcism has absolutely no effect.”

“...Might help set my mind at ease,” Ajay finally relented, and Sabal called down another set of orders.

When the soldier brought up the pictures, Sabal briefly untied Ajay’s hands to give them to him. They were crime scene photos, mostly, but there were a couple pictures of the victims while they were alive, as well. So many pictures, so many people...Ajay didn’t realize his hands were starting to shake until Sabal covered the pictures with his hands.

“Ajay, if this is upsetting you, we can stop…”

“No, I have to find them.” Sabal sighed, and Ajay continued, looking at each picture carefully. Finally he’d made it to the last picture.

“...I don’t see them. The people from my dream aren’t there. ...You think I was dreaming?”

“I do. I’m sure of it. You looked...restless.” Ajay nodded.

“So then...there was no demon in my mind?”

“Likely not.”

“...I still want that exorcism, even if it’s redundant.”

“Of course. Anything I can do to convince you of your sanity.” Ajay nodded. 

“...I’m gonna go back to sleep, I’m a little tired still.” Considering Ajay had done nothing but sleep the past two weeks, Sabal knew it was the depression. He had to do something, or Ajay’s next victim could very well be himself.

“Do you mind if I tell you stories about myself? To help you fall asleep?” he asked as he tied Ajay’s hands again.

“Uh...sure, I guess…” Sabal smiled.

“Let's start with something funny then, shall we? I remember once when I was leading my men to try to take back an outpost, I slipped trying to cross a river. We never even made it to the outpost, my nose was bleeding so badly my men carried me back to Banapur, even though I ordered them to ignore me and keep going. Some of them still bring it up from time to time. And you know, there was another time…”

Ajay wasn’t listening. He didn’t care about Sabal’s stories. Sabal knew that, but he talked anyways. Every day and night, every time he was with Ajay he talked. Funny stories, embarrassing stories, even stories that made him angry. He talked even though he knew Ajay didn’t want to hear him and slowly Sabal noticed that Ajay was listening, if only half heartedly.


	4. Release

The priest came, as promised. Ajay was tied up again, as a precaution. 

“So you do think there’s a demon inside me,” Ajay had argued. Sabal told him, politely, to stuff it.

“There’s no demon, Ajay, and the sooner you believe that the sooner we can get you back to your old self again.” The priest started mumbling in the local language, bowing and making sweeping hand gestures as though he were weaving some kind of spell. He lit some incense, and the moment Ajay inhaled the heady scent, he was gone. His eyes closed and he fell limp in his bonds, consciousness blown away as easily as Yalung had taken control of his body.

***

“Ajay...Ajay...Ajay, we’ve finished the exorcism.”

“H-huh…?”

“Wake up, Ajay.”

Ajay woke still tied with his arms behind his back and his ankles bound together. He was really starting to hate waking up like that, being bound day in and day out. He shook the fog from his head and tried to focus.

“So...what’s the verdict?” he asked, his voice still thick from sleep.

“You had a nice nap, that's the verdict,” Sabal replied, “If Yalung had been in your body you might have died or killed someone as the priest attempted to wrest the demon from your body. Clearly the room is unharmed, as are both myself and the priest, and you. As far as demonic presences go, you’re clean as a whistle.” Ajay smiled, closing his eyes and sighing with relief. To think only a few days ago he hadn't believed in demons. Sabal, for his part, relished the smile on Ajay’s face and the way the shadows seemed to disappear from his eyes. The priest bowed and Sabal bowed as well, dismissing him.

“Your month is almost up, Ajay. Stay strong for another week, and then-”

“SABAL!!” Sabal restrained his reaction to a flinch, but the sudden cry, as well as Ajay’s door slamming open, had startled him quite a bit.

“Nadish. What is it?”

“There’s been another murder!” Sabal stood, looking briefly to Ajay, then snapped into business mode.

“When?”

“Three days ago, the bodies of three people were just discovered yesterday.”

“And you’re SURE they're new victims?”

“Yes, we cross-referenced, and the bodies weren’t there a week ago.”

“I killed three people in my dream…” Ajay murmured, and Sabal saw the darkness returning and sucking the hope from his eyes. He decided he hated that look.

“It wasn’t you, Ajay!” Sabal snapped, finally losing his patience with Ajay’s self-depreciation, “You’ve been here, tied up, the WHOLE TIME! How could you have POSSIBLY murdered them?” Ajay fell silent and didn’t open his mouth again.

“Nadish, I need photos of the victims.”

“Here you are.” Sabal tossed them carelessly on the bed, and Ajay sighed. These weren’t the people he killed in his dream, either.

“...Alright. Thank you, Nadish. You may go. I want you to put every available Golden Path soldier onto finding this killer. Go.” The soldier left, and Sabal sighed as he rounded on Ajay.

“Do you understand what this means?” Ajay hesitated to speak.

“...I didn’t do it?”

“You didn’t do it. Not these, not any of them.”

“But...I kept losing my masks of Yalung...the handwriting was mine…” Sabal frowned.

“I know. There’s a lot of evidence against you, but if one of these murders wasn’t your fault, it casts doubt on all the rest of them. Besides, the murderer was active before you came to Kyrat, as well. I think somebody’s trying to frame you.”

“But...when I took the thangkas...I don't remember anything...and…”

“I know,” Sabal stressed, “But the case is open now. It wasn’t all you. Even if only a few of them were you, that’s better than being responsible for fifty-five separate murders.” Ajay sighed.

“I suppose, but...they were innocent…” Sabal sighed heavily.

“If you make me say ‘I know’ one more time, Ajay...The guilt is heavy, but Ajay, YOU are not a bad person. A person cannot be blamed for their actions while intoxicated, and the way I see it, you killed those people while high on drugs. I’ve seen worse atrocities committed while on drugs, Ajay. You will move past this.” Ajay hardly looked convinced, and Sabal sighed heavily.

“I’ll have people on it day and night. We’ll find the real killer, and in the meantime, you keep your peace for one more week and you’re home free.” Ajay sighed.

“One more week...I’m already going stir crazy.” Sabal smiled. A joke. That was the most he’d gotten out of Ajay the whole month. He’d take it, if it was a sign of Ajay going back to normal.

Sabal worked his soldiers mercilessly trying to find the killer behind the masks of Yalung. They grumbled, but they all knew it was because he was desperate to prove Ajay’s innocence. That, at least, was a cause they could get behind. 

“Look. These victims were murdered before Ajay even came to Kyrat.” Sabal sighed, looking over at Ajay’s sleeping form. 

“Good.”

“The writing didn’t even match.”

“Perfect.”

“The thing is…” Sabal braced himself.

“These five murders here...they’re sloppy, not organized like all the others. And the writing is...similar to Ajay’s.” Sabal sighed heavily.

“...But the rest?”

“Not Ajay.” Sabal nodded and dismissed the soldier.

***

Ajay woke later, and Sabal was looking down at him.

“...I hate the way you look at me,” Ajay murmured quietly, and Sabal blinked.

“How so?”

“Ever since I tried to kill you. You give me this look, like you’re disappointed, and angry. I hate it.” Sabal sighed.

“I’m sorry. I...understand.”

“Understand what? That I killed people?”

“No, that drugs ruin lives.” Ajay looked up, eyes uncertain.

“We have proof, Ajay. Fifty of those murders were the work of a serial killer. The rest...were a drugged-up imitation. All we needed was a reason to look closer.” He sighed again.

“I’ll keep this quiet, Ajay. Nobody but my most trusted men will know. I’m letting you go a couple days early. I know you’re not a murderer, and the thangka is safely in the Ghale family home, never to be touched again.” Ajay nodded, waiting for Sabal to untie him before he sat up, stretching and rubbing his wrists.

“...Thanks.”

“You’re free now, Ajay. Go home, live a normal life.”

“Normal, right. As normal as it can get, fighting in a rebellion.” Ajay sighed, hugging Sabal.

“...I…” He couldn’t speak, but Sabal seemed to understand.

“I know. It’s alright, Ajay. I forgive you.”

“How...how can I...forgive myself?” Sabal sighed.

“Remember when I fell and broke my nose trying to take back the outpost?”

“The guys laugh at you still.”

“Two guys never made it back. We never even made it to the outpost, and two men lost their lives because I couldn’t keep my footing over some rocks. I learned to forgive myself. I meditated, I prayed to Kyra. ...You don’t have faith to fall back on, but...I’m here, if you need me.” Ajay nodded, something unsaid passing between them.

“...Thanks.”


End file.
